CarWash
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Three words: Trunks, Goten, CarWash. Enjoy!


Italics-- tv or radio.  
  
Enjoy the story!!!!   
  
Outside it was extremely hot. The humid air hung around the city, and every air conditioner, and central air system was on in the city. Hardly anyone was outside, and animals were relocated to indoors.  
  
The television was on at Capsule Corp. The news was on, and the current section was about weather:  
  
Today is another hot, humid day. Expect temperatures to reach the upper 90s, and lower one hundreds. Lets look at the map.  
  
(The picture turned to a map). As you can see thought out the area, temperatures are well above average. Just in Satan city alone it is 101, and in Hourt city it is 99. These you can expect thoughout the day, and even tomorrow.  
  
Well in other news the two dogs that had gone missing from Orange City are found. They were found in Durand city. A whole three-hundred miles away.........  
  
The two boys; the two bestfriends hung around the Capsule Corporation livingroom lazily. Goten hung on to the sofa's armrest, and Trunks was lying on the floor.  
  
"Trunks I'm bored," Goten said falliny lazily off the armrest. He landed on the floor with a soft 'thud', and rolled over to Trunks.  
  
"I'm bored to," he said, and sat up. Before they were feeding some of Dr. Briefs animals, and now there was nothing else to do. Plus it was to hot outside to do anything, anyway.  
  
"Wanna play a game," Goten suggested.  
  
"Like what," Trunks questioned.  
  
"Wanna go outside?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wanna train?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lets go find your dad."  
  
"We can't he sick, and my mum said not to bother him."  
  
"Oh, then lets go flying," Goten suggested.  
  
"Goten its to hot," Trunks said, and layed down on the couch; his feet daggling freely.  
  
Bulma came into the room, and took a seat on the couch next to Trunks. "Whats up boys," she questioned.  
  
"Mom we're bored," replied Trunks, and he sat up.  
  
"Why don't you, and Goten come to the car wash with me," she questioned,"I have business meeting tomorrow, and I have to clean the car," she finished.  
  
Trunks looked at Goten, and they both nodded.  
  
They walked out to Bulma's car, and she let both of them in. Of course Trunks got front seat.  
  
Inside the car Trunks put on the Air conditioning, and turned on the radio. The station he put on was 88.8 F.M, and the song that was on was 'Soak up the Sun.'  
  
"Like we need this heat," Bulma said more to the radio, than to the two boys.  
  
"Mom whats wrong with dad," Trunks questioned.  
  
"I thinks its the weather," she answered. She looked in the mirror at Goten. "What time do you have to be home," she questioned.  
  
Goten who busied himelf looking out the window turned his head quickly, "What," he questioned.  
  
Trunks turned around,"Your head must be empty-"  
  
"Trunks," scolded Bulma.  
  
"She wants to know what time you have to go home," Trunks finished.  
  
"My mom said by 6 'o' clock," Goten answered.  
  
The rest of the car ride to the carwash was silent; except for the sounds of the radio, which played mostly commericals. They advertised air- conditioners, central air systems, collatus, bags of ice, and snow.... wait snow. The actual commerical was of fake snow, and how you could "cool down" your whole house.  
  
They finally made it to the carwash. But unfortenantly there were two cars ahead of them, so they had to wait in the car, and watch.  
  
The cars were cleaned by five to six men; ranging in ages 17-21. They were in medium blue jump suits, and looked hot and sweaty. They were very dark from staying in the sun all day.  
  
Finally they finished with the second car, and sent it though the wash.  
  
Bulma pulled her car up, and they exited the car. They were instructed to wait in the hall that went along the hall. (Where you could follow your car though the carwash, and watch its process.)  
  
While they were scrubbing the car down, and vacuuming the inside Goten, and Trunks were bored; but fascinated with the way the water, and brushes worked on the cars.  
  
"Goten," Trunks called out to the boy who had his face against the glass window.  
  
"What," he questioned, and peeled his face away; which left smog marks.  
  
"I dare you to run though the carwash," he dared.  
  
"No way," he said defendingly,"Your mom will yell at me, and my mom. I don't even want to know what she would do to me."  
  
"Heeeelllllllooooo Goten, you can dry off with your ki," said Trunks as if that was the obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Why don't you do it Trunks," questioned Goten, as he watched the car that was infront of them finish going through the carwash.  
  
"Lets both do it,"Trunks said, and went over to the divider that divided the carwash, and the small hall. "Nobody has to see us, we could just fly though," he said with a hint of uncxertainty in his voice.  
  
Uncertainly Goten went over to the divider, "If we get in trouble Trunks you have to tell your mom it was your fault," Goten said defensivly.  
  
"She would say you didn't have to follow me," Trunks said.  
  
Now their car was going through the carwash.  
  
"Ready, go," Trunks said, and both boys took off.  
  
Inside the carwash Trunks crashed into the big, (many stringed) brush, and got tangled. While on the other hand Goten had no trouble, and had completely flow through. When he got to the end he looked back, and saw that Trunks wasn't with him.  
  
"Trunks," he called out.  
  
"Goten where is Trunks," Bulma said from behind Goten. Goten froze, and luckily for him she couldn't notice the dampness on him.  
  
He uhh went to the bathroom,"Goten said in a panic.  
  
"Ohh can you tell him to hurry up, our car is almost done," she said, and went to the cashier.  
  
While the cashier was explaining to Bulma about the wash, and what not Goten went into the carwash again. As he looked for Trunks, he began to get wet, and soaky.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion at the beginning of the carwash.  
  
Everyone turned to see that Trunks was on ground with a long cut across his each arm.  
  
"TRUNKS, GOTEN,"Bulma yelled, and stomped her way; angerly over to Trunks.  
  
Goten suddenly came over to Bulma, and Trunks. He was all wet, and soapy. "Trunks what happened," he questioned.  
  
Trunks looked at his mother, and said: "The machine attacked me."  
  
"Don't lie Trunks. Now I have to pay for this all. Wait till your father finds out," she said furiously.  
  
She went back over to the cashier, and they had to figure a way to pay for this.  
  
Meanwhile Goten knelt down next to Trunks and said,"What exactly happened?"  
  
"Well you know that brush that spins, and the soap falls out from the top; well I got tangled, and couldn't get out, so I just blasted it," he explained. "Maybe I'm picking-up my dads attitude,"Trunks explained.  
  
"Well your in big trouble," Goten said, and used his ki to dry himself off.  
  
"You both are. Your mother will be finding out that you two wanted to 'go through the carwash.' Come on boys you know better."  
  
On the way home Goten whispered to Trunks, "Was it worth it?"  
  
"Yeah it was cause look," he whispered, and pulled out a gear,"I got this."  
  
"Cool,"Goten said. (In case your wondering they both are in the backseat.) 


End file.
